Pirate
A Pirate in the world of One Piece is anyone man, woman or child, who raises a Jolly Roger, whether they commit an act of Piracy or not. This is not, however, usually is not enough to give anyone a bounty but is enough to be arrested by the Marines. Mountain Bandits are said to be the opposite of Pirates and have not been known to get along with each other too well. One Piece manga - Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Higuma the Bear states pirates and mountain bandits don't get along. There are two types of Pirates in One Piece, but the terms were only in the original Romance Dawn chapter, and have not yet been mentioned in the current version of One Piece and it's doubtful they still apply to it.One Piece manga - Romance Dawn V.1, types of pirates. Types of Pirates First mentioned in Romance Dawn V.1 the two main types of pirate are the Peace Maine and Morgania. These terms were once again mentioned in Romance Dawn V.2, however they are not mentioned in One Piece itself. This is largely due to the fact most pirates are a combination of both Peace Maine and Morgania ideals. Peace Maine Described in Romance Dawn Version 1, a Peace Maine is a Pirate who goes on adventures, and doesn't really care about personal treasures or going around fighting other Pirates. Luffy, Brook and Shanks are all good examples of Peace Maines (along with their respective crews). That is not to say that they will not steal treasure from others if it is there and the chance is open, but their primary goal is usually not to own it. Some pirates start out as Peace Maine but may have a life changing experience (possibly a great loss or general corruption over time) and become more like a Morgania. The best example of this is Crocodile, who is said to have been very much like Luffy in his youth. Other examples of Peace Maine have included the Saruyama Alliance and Rolling Pirates. Morgania The Morgania fight for treasure and personal gain. They are greedy and love to fight just to cause other people pain and misery. Most of the other pirates Luffy and his crew meet are Morgania. Luffy dislikes Morgania and only wants to recruit Peace Maine Pirates. Even in the final storyline, most One Piece villians are Morgania pirates, such as Buggy, Don Krieg and Kuro. Hierarchy of the Seas The Four Blues Generally outside of the Grand Line, most pirates are considerably weaker than those inside. Often, they are left untouched by the Marines because their attention is drawn towards the Grand Line rather then the East, West, North, or South Blue oceans. That is not to say that they do not have their share of villainous pirates, as even in the weakest of the blues, the East Blue, powerful men like Don Krieg and Arlong were found. Generally, few people in the Four Blues have access to Devil Fruits or general knowledge of them. Most pirates seen before the Straw Hat Pirates entered the Grand Line by use of some form of weapon. The Grand Line The , within the universe also known as the Graveyard of Pirates, is the setting for most of the story. There are two sea regions called Calm Belts, running north and south of the Grand Line. While there are individual pirate crews roaming the Grand Line, the more powerful pirates reside in this sea. These are namely the Shichibukai and the Yonkou. Generally, the weaker pirates are often weeded out by the Marines or Shichibukai before they can get any further. The unfortunate ones don't even make it to their first island due to a lack of understanding on how the weather works on the Grand Line. The Grand Line is where you're most likely to see Devil Fruit users, both in and out of pirate crews. In the second half of the Grand Line the most powerful pirates are the Yonkou. The second half of the grand Line (dubbed the "New World") is their playground and it forms a rather dangerously balanced part of the One Piece world. The Pirate King Pirate King (called King of the Pirates in the English versions) is the strongest pirate alive and owner of the legendary treasure that was later dubbed as "One Piece". One Piece Manga vol.2 - Koby tells Luffy he needs to find One Piece to become Pirate King. "Kaizoku-Ō" (海賊王), the source of the term, literally means "Pirate King". The English manga initially used "Pirate King" but later switched to "King of the Pirates". After "King of Pirates" became used in the manga, 4Kids chose to use "King of the Pirates" for the dub of One Piece. The term "Pirate King" was originally simply a nickname for Gol D. Roger to distinguish himself among swashbucklers. Upon Roger's execution, the name was romanticized by the people of the One Piece world into an actual title, much in the same way One Piece itself was simply "Roger's treasure" until the Pirate King's death. In the English manga and anime, "Pirate King" clearly marks this distinguishment; although Gol D. Roger was Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy seeks to become the new Pirate King 22 years later. Before his death, Pirate King Gol D. Roger hid the One Piece. It was rumored to be located at Raftel, the island at the end of the Grand Line. The frenzy over discovering and owning such a massive treasure sparked the "Great Age of Pirates". Until One Piece has been claimed, there will be no current Pirate King. Right now, the closest person to becoming the Pirate King is Whitebeard (Edward Newgate). However, many people who had met Luffy, such as Coby and Helmeppo, believed that he will be the Pirate King; Kokoro also started to call Luffy as Pirate King himself One Piece Manga chapter 431 - Kokoro calls Luffy Pirate King and Shakuyaku has stated that both she and Silvers Rayleigh were rooting for Luffy to achieve this goal. One Piece Manga chapter 498 - Shakuyaku reveals she's rooting for Luffy The reason for a person wanting to be be pirate king vary, people like Blackbeard and Gecko Moria wish to have it for the power and influence the title would come with, others like the Yonkou are considered candidates for it because they're extremely powerful and very close to it, but the two shown so far appear not to have any interest in it. And still others like Luffy and Crocodile (prior to the event that caused him to let go of it) wish to become pirate king because it is a dream of theirs. Luffy (and Crocodile in his youth) seem to want for the adventures that are involved with becoming Pirate King History of Pirating Before the Golden Age Pirates have long been a part of the way of life of the One Piece world. The oldest known group of pirates mentioned was the Rumba Pirates, of which Brook was a member of, however their group died 50 years before the storyline began. However, from the various flashbacks so far in the series, there seemed to be a huge absence of pirates despite this. Then all this changed with the arrival of the great Pirate Gold Roger. Roger set about doing what no one had done before - conquering the Grand Line. He succeeded and in doing so made his way to Raftel and left behind somewhere in the world, his most prised possession One Piece. Roger brought about an air of romance about being a pirate and upon his death his final words sent others to sea to become a pirate. However, things would never be the same again. The Golden Age of Pirating The death of Roger sent many pirates to the Grand Line, hoping to find his treasure and become the Pirate King. However with the new wave of pirates came a new change that even Whitebeard noted. Over the next few decades the old figures of the pre-pirate age began to disappear due to the span of time. One Piece Manga - Chapter 434 - Whitebeard: "Few know the seas from back then" This has left fewer and fewer people aware of the days of pirating before Roger's death. Many old values shared by the pirates of the pre-pirate age have slowly began to die. Even once commonly sung songs like Bink's sake have begun to fade out of memory, save from the minds of all but those who still remember the olden days of pirating (such as those like Brook and Shanks). One Piece manga - Chapter 486, information on Bink's Sake given. Although newer pirates still adopt these values some completely go in a different direction, the most prominent is Doflamingo who speaks of a new age where pirates should stop dreaming. With the Great Age of Piracy spiraling out of control, this has led to the World Government to become deeply concerned. In response, they created the Shichibukai and sent them out to kill other pirates. They also allowed themselves to easily be tricked by Spandam into a plan to gain Pluton, unaware that he had alternative motives in mind. Coming of the New Age In the current storyline, the new age is fast approaching. This new age of Piracy is being brought upon by changes in the world. Various characters who have mentioned it either speak of a world on the verge of chaos, or a great age where Pirates no longer chase their dreams. Related to this incoming age in particularly is the current capture of Whitebead's second division captain Fire Fist Ace. This significant action has already seen the Shichibukai assemble together to enter a war against Whitebeard himself. References Category: Pirates Category: Trivia Pages